gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Sing
Sing (often stylized as SING) is a song from My Chemical Romance. It is sung by New Directions in Crazy. Lyrics: Jade: Sing it out Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings Charlie: Sing it out Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs Jade: For every time that they want to count you out Charlie: And use your voice (Jade:' Uh!) Every single time Jade and Charlie: You open up your mouth Jade and Charlie with New Directions: Sing it for the boys Sng it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Jade: Ah! Jade and Charlie: Sing it out! Charlie: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Jade: Oh, huh Jade and Charlie: Sing it out! Jade: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings Charlie: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Jade: Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time They Charlie with New Directions and Mike: Try and shut your mouth Jade and Charlie with New Directions and Sue: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Jade: Hooo-ho Jade with New Directions: Cleaned-up, corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the webways, People moving sideways Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Charlie: Keep running! Jade and Charlie with New Directions and Mike: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Jade: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings Jade and Charlie with New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Jade: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs Jade and Charlie with New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Charlie Thompson Category:Songs sung by Jade Weaters Category:Duets